Twofaced Love
by lustfulsinners
Summary: How do Ciel and Sebastian see their love story, separately. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel's POV;

I'm a cold person, I'm built up on a harsh past, on a though life and a tragic destiny, however none of these stopped me until now. I resumed to being extremely restrained when it comes to talk about my life, but since you're asking so nicely for my audience I could make an exception. I don't want to remember anything from my past between the moment my parents and my childhood died and the moment I came back to life as Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

I like to believe that I can survive no matter how sticky the situation might be and that's what I thought not until long ago.

My manor is rather big, I live there with my servants only. That'd be Sebastian-my butler-, Mey-rin-my maid-, Bardroy-my cook- and Finny-my gardener-.. of and Tanaka-san, well I'm not very sure what he's supposed to mean to my house. They always cause me trouble, except _him _. He's too perfect. But in fact he's a demon, he's supposed to be so.

I sold my soul to a demon, in exchange he'll grant one of my wishes. I wanted to obtain the only thing that kept me alive – my revenge.-. It has taught me that in life if you don't struggle for any air gasp, you won't resist. I've learned everything I'm supposed to know about being mature and I don't regret anything. I'll go through everything in order to accomplish my goals.

I'm Ciel Phantomhive, I will fight with everything I have so that I could be satisfied, and in the end, I'll be engraved with the true pain of being alive, I will _never _regret anything. It's time to go to sleep now, he's putting me to sleep, he'll wake me up again tomorrow morning. I need to go.

"Good morning, young lord, it is time for you to wake up." Oh, so everlasting sweet pain of the way-too-early mornings when he comes and wakes me up. I sit up on my bed as I try to open my eyes slowly, slowly. Ah, my eyelids feel so very heavy, but I manage to open my eyes completely to see his usual, tall, slim figure. "Didn't you come earlier to wake me up lately?" He gives me his usual, annoying smile, "Why yes of course, summer is here so the sun raises earlier, and your orders were very clear, you asked me to wake you up at the first rays of the sun" I mumble a few words I can't even remember under my breath, and as the huge tease he is his grin immediately grew wider. I instinctively roll my eyes. _Oh how much I hate that attitude of his._ He served me Earl Grey that morning, for breakfast he gave me eggs. He's my butler. He does everything just as a butler should –perfect-. No part of me ever regretted summoning him, and still I don't regret any of my actions. I've killed, tortured or hurt a lot of people in my little short life. You inquire I'm just a regular kid at the first sight, but what I really carry inside it's much more deep. That's why he wants me… I suppose.

Oh.. why do I want him you ask? I don't _want _him. I just need him to accomplish my goal, that's all.

Love..? I didn't feel such thing in a long while, your question is pretty much idiotic.

I don't really think about that, however I can't picture my life without Sebastian.. at all. But when he is to leave I am to die anyway, so I won't be bothered by such thing.

Guests aren't supposed to ask such foolish que- "Young Master, it's bath time, our guest could come visit us some other time."

That night was the worst, my little guest from today made me realize how much I needed Sebastian. "Don't leave yet.. not yet Sebastian.." He smirked, what he heard had probably satisfied him. "Yes, my lord." Ah, those three words, I hear them so often but I never get bored of them. He sits down on the chair next to my bed, he usually stays there when I ask him to, I wonder if he ever sleeps, I wonder what he really thinks about me, I wonder if I asked him to hold me in his arms even for just a little would he do it? Wait..what am I even saying here? Anyway..it's time to go to sleep.

He's.. he's a really beautiful monster. That's what I'm starting to think lately. I'm holding inside a few questions, and I don't know how long I can still bear the need to ask him. "Why don't you simply eat my soul already, Sebastian?" I asked on a normal day, out of absolutely nowhere as I started staring blankly in emptiness. He didn't reply anyhow for a short while, but walked beside my chair, bent down and whispered in my ear, "My, young lord, didn't I tell you? Tasty food should be savored slowly." He smirked as I turned my red face towards him, "But you never even taste my soul…" He grinned, "It is a matter of fact that once I'll start sucking your soul it will be nearly impossible to stop. Souls like yours are simple revelation through our dull, simple life, young lord. As for my soul, I like the dark souls, the ones that had known darkness ever since the beginning, and yours I may add, is the very first soul that gave me such shivers just by simply thinking about how it will taste." I didn't need to think about what to do, I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my bedroom. He didn't say a single word as I dragged him along. I shut the door behind him and rested my body against it. _From what I remember he said he sucks the soul through the mouth.._ So I opened my mouth, "Sebastian, this is an order, have a taste of my soul." He didn't need to be told twice as he walked towards me, kneeled and held my shoulders, "Yes, my Lord." His lips soon met mine, his lips were so much more warmer that I would've thought, our breaths synchronized as he firmly held my back and waist. His tongue started to explore the insides of my mouth, I could feel the passion he was putting into this. Soon I felt the pain, so I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. My body was going so numb but he carefully place me onto his lap, or so I think he did, He was sweating, I could feel it, and his breath was so heavy, but his face was satisfied. A few more moments passed by and then he forcefully pulled away, "I can't stay on my feet…" He picked me up and held me tight, and carefully placed me onto the bed. I closed my eyes, and probably passed away, but before that I felt a kiss on my forehead and heard him speak, "Sweet taste of heavenly hell." I wanted to believe I did not fall in love with Sebastian Michaelis.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian's POV:

I'm a demon. Generally a demon's life is like a poor prepared dish, without any kind of spices, that's where the human souls come and add some salt and pepper in our dull, long lives. Personally, I enjoy the souls clenched into the darkness, with a strong taste, however until now Ciel Phantomhive's soul was the only one who made me get shivers just by thinking of it's taste. His soul is covered into darkness, but not surpassed by it, I'd associate his soul with something that is both evil and pure, that's the perfect soul I've been waiting for, I at least thought his soul was everything I desired. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler, make yourself at home.

"Good morning, young master." I politely greeted him as I entered his room and pulled the window open, "It is time for you to wake up." He always pulls himself really hard to wake up in the mornings, I find it..somewhat cute. I've always had to help him through with every little thing, he's still a child after all, so I don't mind. I walk over his bed and start taking off his clothes so I can replace them with today's clothing. I hate the fact that his hand is so smooth so that I could feel it even thorough my gloves, and how his stare is so deep that even for a demon as myself I think he's seeing right through me. His eyes are beautiful, especially the one I marked, so that I let everyone understand that he is mine.

He's a mature kid, he knows how to treat a problem and doesn't ever back up, that's what made his soul so delicious. "I sometimes find myself wishing he wouldn't be allergic to cats…" I always sigh after repeating this sentence. He's currently engaged to lady Elizabeth, nothing wrong about that but lately I found myself hating the fact that he might belong to anyone else.

I've went crazy, the lust and desire become unbearable, I'm a demon in need after all, I start to imagine his soul sometimes at night, but try to resist the powerful impulses.

One day, he was doing his usual paper work at evening, I was sitting there beside him, just like always, "Why don't you simply eat my soul already, Sebastian?" Well this took me off guard, he is such a foolish child, he nearly gives you the feeling you need to protect him, however I bent over his chair and started whispering in his ear," My, young lord, didn't I tell you? Tasty food should be savored slowly." I smirked, in fact I always smirk, at his adorable red face so I decided to continue, "But you never even taste my soul…" I grinned, "It is a matter of fact that once I'll start sucking your soul it will be nearly impossible to stop. Souls like yours are simple revelation through our dull, simple life, young lord. As for my soul, I like the dark souls, the ones that had known darkness ever since the beginning, and yours I may add, is the very first soul that gave me such shivers just by simply thinking about how it will taste." I enjoy greatly teasing him. He grabbed my hand and started walking towards his bedroom, I was clueless, "Did I say something that upset him..?" He pushed me inside, then he walked in as well and leaned against the door, he then nearly whispered the most shocking words I ever heard, "Sebastian, this is an order, have a taste of my soul." He said and opened his mouth slowly, I was moved by his gestures, but.. an order is an order. I walked towards him, kneeled down and got a hold of his small, weak shoulders, I leaned my lips onto his slowly and carefully at the beginning, but once he allowed my tongue to freely slide into his mouth I became extremely hungry. I couldn't believe that my breath and heartbeats would get so heavy, neither that I'd start to sweat. I held him tight while tasting still the bitter-sweet flavors of his whole being, but I needed to pull away. I was panting, he was panting, and we just both stared at eachother, "I can't stay on my feet.." He mumbled, nearly breathless so I held him up to his bed, placing him down carefully. I licked my lips, Sweet Hell, this was more that I would've ever imagined, but I discovered something else, I only pulled away for one reason. Still, I'd like to think I'm not in love with Ciel Phantomhive,


End file.
